Brave New World
by Honey-12686
Summary: AU. Dos chicas deciden cambiar sus vidas marchándose a vivir a USA. Algo de Chophia.


Ida Scott once wrote: "Do not look back and grieve over the past, for it is gone; and do not be troubled about the future, for it has yet to come

Ida Scott once wrote:_** "Do not look back and grieve over the past, for it is gone; and do not be troubled about the future, for it has yet to come. Live in the present, and make it so beautiful that it will be worth remembering."**_

Ida Scott Taylor una vez escribió:_** "No mires atrás ni llores por el pasado, pues ya se ha ido, y no te preocupes por el futuro, pues aún no ha llegado. Vive el presente y hazlo tan bonito que merezca la pena recordarlo."**_

**Capítulo 1: Where I End and You Begin**

Gina estaba tumbada en la cama apretando la almohada y llorando como si una tragedia hubiese ocurrido. En parte así era. Esa tarde había empezado genial, Ainoa, su mejor amiga, la había llamado para quedar avisándola de que tenía algo muy importante que contarle.

Ella se había puesto guapa ya que Ainoa siempre iba arreglada y al ser más alta que Gina la otra siempre debía ponerse tacones para no parecer demasiado bajita y también, más gordita. Se puso esos tejanos que le hacían parecer más delgada y esa camiseta con un poco de escote marcando así su delantera, aunque la verdad era que hacía días que no se arreglaba. Se peinó un poco dejando su melena negra suelta, su pelo era una maravilla, con solo cepillarlo ya quedaba perfecto. Se maquilló bastante natural, un poco de base para parecer un poco menos blanca, algo de sombra de ojos pero muy suave, la ralla negra en el interior de sus grandes ojos marrones, un poco de brillo en sus labios perfectamente delineados y un poco de colorete, aunque no lo necesitaba, siempre tenía las mejillas coloradas.

Bajó de casa y Ainoa ya estaba esperándola en el portal.

Llevo cinco minutos aquí esperando. – la riñó.

Ainoa era alta y tenia un cuerpo casi perfecto, ella siempre se quejaba de que quería tener más pecho aunque todos los chicos coincidían con que estaba estupenda. Llevaba el pelo por encima de los hombros de color castaño oscuro. Esa tarde se había puesto esa mini que hacía tanto que no se ponía y ese top que tan bien le quedaba. También iba maquillada, ya que sabía que Gina también se iba a arreglar. Su piel morena destacaba por encima de todo. Sus preciosos ojos marrones destacaban en su cara ya que estaban muy bien marcados con colores suaves, y sus labios carnosos estaban cubiertos por gloss de color marrón.

Te veo muy delgada… y eso no me gusta. ¿Seguro que comes bien? – preguntó Ainoa.

Ya era hora de que perdiera esos quilos, estaba a punto de convertirme en ballena… y lo de comer… cada día tengo menos hambre.

¿Aún sigues igual? – preguntó.

No quiero hablar de eso hoy, hace ya seis meses, ya sé que es hora de que lo supere pero si no dejo de hablar de él me será imposible. – dijo Gina entrando en el coche.

Guardártelo todo dentro no va a hacer que todo sea mejor, al contrario, créeme. – Ainoa sabia de lo que hablaba, las dos habían pasado por lo mismo, era muy duro romper una relación duradera y más cuando aún había amor, pero como todo el mundo sabe, a veces quererse no es suficiente.

Cogieron el coche y fueron al bar de siempre a tomar algo, no había mucha gente ya que los días entre semana no estaba tan concurrido como los fines de semana.

¿De que querías hablarme? – preguntó Gina.

Me han ofrecido un nuevo trabajo. – dijo Ainoa sonriendo.

¿En serio? Dime que es en un ambulatorio. – Ainoa era enfermera y estaba harta de trabajar en la residencia, llevaba mucho tiempo haciendo entrevistas pero aun no había encontrado nada mejor.

La verdad es que no, es una clínica privada pero no tiene nada que ver con la residencia. Está en Los Angeles.

¡¿Qué dices?!

Si, tia, ¡nos vamos!

Gina había pedido una beca para irse a estudiar a UCLA (University of California, Los Angeles) y pronto recibiría la resolución aunque el decano de su universidad lo daba ya por hecho. Se levantó de la mesa y la abrazó, eso era lo que habían estado esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

¿Y cuando tendrías que empezar? – preguntó Gina.

La primera semana de septiembre. – estaban a mediados de agosto.

Esto es en nada, ¿y tus padres que dicen?

Pues no les ha hecho mucha gracia aunque saben que era lo que estaba esperando.

¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Tú y yo en L.A.!

Cuando llegó a casa abrió el buzón, como siempre y ahí estaba la carta. Entró en casa rápidamente y dejó todo encima del escritorio, abrió el sobre lo más rápidamente posible pero lo que allí ponía no era lo que ella esperaba. No podía creerlo. La frase se repetía en su cabeza: "Su petición ha sido denegada". Empezó a llorar, sus sueños estaban rotos.


End file.
